Good and evil
This is a philisophical article, in the context of mythology, ufology, and the paranormal, with the intention to contemplate what is good and evil. Good and evil is a human concept pondered by philosophers and theologians alike, to determine the intent of the protagonists and antagonists of legend, ufology, and paranormal studies. The psychology behind pondering good and evil, is for human preservation. Virtually all decisions and judgements are made based on whether we (humans) “think” something is good, or bad. Intentions : The following content is comprised of questions to ponder what is good and what is evil, or if it even really matters. Humans want to know who the “good guys” are, and who the “bad guys” are: Are they good spirits, or bad? Are they good aliens or evil aliens?Psychic and Spiritual Protection by Sal Are they a Confederation,The Ashtar Command and Galactic Confederation or a FederationGalactic Federation of Light — Planetary Ascension Update (are names significant? Why do names change?) ? Are they “beings of light”,OM Times, What are Light Beings? or Luciferian?Wikipedia, Are they Draconian,Truth Control, Draco Empire/Draconian Civilzations, by Chris, October 2nd, 2012 or Reptilian? Are they Archons, or Anunnaki? Are they all the same - to elevate us as humans, or just hellbent on human domination (to enslave and feed off of us)?History of Jehovah and the Anunnaki, a correspondence between Salla and Sokolov Is David Wilcock’s “Alliance” on our side,Divine Cosmos, New Briefings: Alliance Seizing Trillions Stolen By Deep State, Preparing to Give It Back, by David Wilcock, Jul 2, 2018 or just using us as puppets? Was World War II a proxy War (Compare Paul Hellyer symposiumPaul Hellyer symposium b. 2018 (See also Paul Hellyer)) for an even greater (possibly spiritual) struggle in our midst? Are we bystanders in a fight between extraterrestrial Allied forces and an equivillant? Is there really a power struggle between alien factions, or are we just caught in the middle of a galactic theatre between good and evil? Why does the (or Swastica) keep popping up in ufology?The Secrets of Mojave, by ’The Group’, Edited by ’Branton’ Is it good or evil? Is it good when reversed? Is reversed really evil? Which way is “reversed”? ]Why would a be imprinted on the soles of Adamski’s Venusian? Was the position of the tetraskelion meant to be viewed as a mirror (opposite) from the cast (Thus the original position would be Swastica)? Was it meant to be viewed at all (as it was located on the soles)? Is there any signicance to the Venusian being “Nordic” looking? Why doesn't the Venusian look Hindu, or Native American for the justification of the tetraskelion? (see also George Adamski). Is the good or evil? Is it good and evil? Is it good right-side up (as portrayed as a star on US military aircraft), or is it evil no matter which way it’s turned? Does it become evil if a circle is drawn around the star? Is it evil when a star is “upside down”? What constitutes as upside down? If an “entity” is invoked, are they seated, or standing, next to you, where all are observing the pentagram in the same position? From the perspective of a seated human looking at the pentagram “upside-down”, it would be viewed right side up to an “entity” on the opposite side of the star. Is the position of the pentagram either good or evil dependent on the human perspective? Are goats good, or evil? The psychology behind these concepts is for the pursuit of human preservation and longevity. Biblical serpents This section is still under construction... Topic under construction * Who is the (Greek: astēr orthrinosStrong's G3720 - orthrinos): (הֵילֵל heylel),[https://www.blueletterbible.org/lang/lexicon/lexicon.cfm?Strongs=H1966&t=KJV Strong's H1966 - heylel] or ? * A comparitive analysis of Val Thor and the “Nordic” Venusians.Exopolitics, Val Thor Topic under construction In the , there is a dialogue between and , where a comparison is made between the raising up of the Son of Man and the act of the serpent being raised by Moses for the healing of the people.Olson, Dennis T. (1996). Numbers. Louisville: Westminster John Knox Press. pp. 135–8. ISBN 978-0-8042-3104-6, referring to John 3:14-16 on p.137Wikipedia, Nehushtan, New Testament Lacerta Files Under construction... Racial equation The “alien races”anunnaki.org, Alien Races (in no particular order) are: “Nordics”,Hybrids Rising, Blond Nordic ETs “Greys”,Hybrids Rising, The Greys, Extraterrestrials with Gray Skin “Little green men”, “Blues”,Hybrids Rising, The Blues-Aliens With Blue Skin and “Tall whites”Hybrids Rising, Tall Whites, Pleiadians and Blond Nordic ETs. Does using these identifications make us racist? How does the factor into this?The Summit Lighthouse, Great White Brotherhood Does white mean good, and black mean bad? What is the “black lodge”?Roerich, Nicholas and Helena Hierarchy Agni Yoga Society, Inc. 1931 (reprinted 1977): "Certainly, when the black lodge directs its arrows against the White Brotherhood, the consequences are self-destructive, and the manifestation of a rebounding blow is unavoidable. What you heard is a consequence of self-destruction, because the aimed arrow returned to the sender." Higher intelligence An outstanding question, especially by non-believers of higher intelligence over mere humans, is: If there is an advanced race existing amongst us, why haven’t they eradicated humans already? Why hide in the shadows, and not make themselves known? From an acute conspiratorial view: it is easier to run a shadow government behind the scenes, that can employ black projects without needing a law makers’ consent (i.e. congress), or consent by “The People”. From an obtuse conspiratorial view: the “laws of nature” are balanced and set, and no matter what “evils” are done, it is eventually balanced out. So rather than squashing its resources, the higher intelligence chooses to “use” its resources (i.e. humans, the way we use cattle as a resource to breed, milk, and use for food) with as less collateral damage as possible. If a cow is not privy to human standards of living, how can humans be privy to the methods of a higher intelligence? Tangent questions See also * Alien agenda References Resources Category:Ufology Category:Xenology Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:Paranormal